VoIP networks can only perform as well as the underlying Internet Protocol (IP) networks that the VoIP networks depend on. Failure or defects in the underlying IP networks can affect the call completion rate and the overall voice quality of VoIP calls. In order to increase the overall reliability and availability of the VoIP network, route diversity and bandwidth availability between VoIP network element pairs in the VoIP network must be properly engineered and configured continuously.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for reconfiguring network routes upon network conditions in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.